


Bahagia

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Casual AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, no magic, poetry?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: “Apakah gerangan bahagia itu?”Menghabiskan liburan musim semi di kaki gunung bersama, mereka semakin memahami arti kebahagiaan.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 3





	Bahagia

**Author's Note:**

> Serial anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Magica Quartet dan Studio SHAFT. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Note : Biar suasananya lebih santai, disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan aransemen piano dari salah satu OST Madoka Magica Rebellion ini :3 --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lToX9ROXq0

_Apakah gerangan bahagia itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Terbangun di waktu fajar, tepat di sebelahmu. Memandangi wajah manismu saat terlelap, dan matamu yang terpejam dengan damainya, tanpa air mata. Memandangi parasmu dengan kulit secerah bulan, di bawah cahaya remang lampu kamar. Lembut, selembut warna pada kaca jendela yang basah oleh gerimis, mengaburkan kabut dan biru abu langit._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Memberi ucapan selamat pagi, disusul oleh kecupan kecil di hidungmu._

_M—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Terbangun berkat usapanmu pada rambut lurus panjangku, dan suara serak halusmu yang membisikkan namaku. Menunggu kantukku menguap sembari menangkap senyum hangatmu, lalu membalas kecupanmu. Menyandarkan kepala di bahumu, sebelum berbaring lagi untuk sesaat._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Membisikkan namamu sembari membalut diri dengan selimut._

_H—_

_._

_._

“Madoka...”

“Masih ngantuk, ya?”

“Mmmh...”

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah buru-buru.”

“Sebentar lagi, ya.”

“Iya. Aku tunggu, kok.”

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Menunggumu bangkit, sambil menarik sebagian selimutmu dan merebahkan kepalaku di atasnya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan darimu—yang malu-malu menyembunyikan senyum di balik selimut._

_M—_

* * *

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Meregangkan tubuh di bawah payung hutan. Menghirup wangi tanah yang basah oleh hujan, beserta aroma segar kayu dan dedaunan. Menerawang pada bayangan di sela-sela pepohonan, hingga menemukan semburat merah muda di mana matahari mulai mengintipi bumi._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Mendengar panggilanmu. Melihatmu berdiri di pintu rumah, semringah._

_M—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Memandang sosokmu dari jauh, yang berdiri penuh semangat, dengan rambut merah jambumu yang diayunkan sepoi-sepoi angin pagi—serupa bunga yang baru mekar di tengah padang rumput hijau, disambut hangat oleh sinar mentari._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Memanggilmu dari jauh, yang kemudian kau balas dengan tawa, sapa, dan lambaian tangan._

_H—_

_._

_._

“Homura-chan! Kita jalan-jalan pagi, yuk! Ada air terjun di dekat sini. Sudah lama aku ingin ke sana. Mau ikut?”

“Iya, aku ikut.”

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Mengikutimu ke manapun kau pergi, tetap berada di sisimu._

_H—_

* * *

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Berjalan santai menyusuri bukit, hutan dan danau. Mendengar suara sandal yang bergesekkan dengan tanah, kerikil dan rumput. Membiarkan kaki basah oleh embun._

_M—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Menengadah pada barisan pepohonan, pada bentangan hutan dan bukit, yang hijaunya melebur bersama kabut. Merasakan angin pagi yang bertiup lembut, meresap ke dalam kulitku. Mendengarkan gemeresik dedaunan dari pohon yang menari-nari pelan, disusul kicauan burung-burung kecil._

_H—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Berhenti melangkah sejenak, memandang lembah nan jauh di sana. Menyaksikan warna emas matahari perlahan muncul dari lekuk bukit-bukit, membaur dengan biru, merah dan ungu. Mengagumi warnanya, sebelum tatapanku berpindah dan mengagumi warna yang lain. Warna wajahmu. Warna jernih matamu. Warna senyummu._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Menikmati damainya dunia bersamamu. Menelusuri alam sembari menggenggam tanganmu, membiarkan hangatmu berpadu dengan sejuknya pagi._

_M and H—_

_._

_._

“Mau istirahat dulu?”

“Tidak usah. Kita jalan lagi. Kau mau ke air terjun, ‘kan?”

“Tapi kalau Homura-chan butuh istirahat, bilang saja, ya.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemaskan aku.”

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Menyusuri tempat-tempat baru bersamamu. Melewati jalan-jalan setapak tanpa aspal, menaiki tangga batu menuju air terjun._

_H—_

_._

_._

_._

“Ugh!”

“Homura-chan? Kenapa? Dadamu sakit lagi, ya?”

“A-Aku tidak apa-apa...”

“Kita istirahat saja, ya. Ini. Minumlah dulu.”

“Maaf. Aku selalu merepotkanmu, selalu membuatmu cemas—“

“Justru aku akan lebih cemas kalau Homura-chan terus-terusan menahan sakit. Sepertinya... kita tidak usah ke air terjun saja, ya?”

“Ah, aku merusak rencana liburanmu. Kau pasti kecewa...”

“Tidak ada rencana yang rusak, Homura-chan.”

“Eh?”

“Rencanaku adalah menghabiskan liburan bersama Homura-chan. Hanya itu.”

“Begitu, ya...”

“Oh, iya! Kita bisa ke titik air terjun yang lebih rendah. Dekat, kok. Kita tinggal menuruni tangga batu dari sini, lalu belok ke jalan setapak yang lain. Jadi Homura-chan tidak perlu capek-capek mendaki. Bagaimana?”

“Ya, itu lebih baik.”

“Nah, sekarang Homura-chan duduk dan istirahat dulu sebentar.”

“I-Iya. Terima kasih, Madoka.”

.

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Merangkulmu, dan meraih tanganmu saat kau hampir terjatuh. Menjagamu, agar kau tak lagi kesakitan dan menderita seperti dulu._

_M—_

* * *

“Lihat, Homura-chan! Air terjunnya bagus, ‘kan?”

“Iya.”

“Ayo sini! Airnya jernih, lho! Kita bisa berdiri di batu-batu besar itu, di depan air terjunnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa?”

“Jangan khawatir. Sini, pegang tanganku.”

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Melihatmu berdiri, merentangkan tangan, tertawa ceria—tak peduli bila suaramu teredam oleh riuh guyuran air terjun._

_H—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Mendengar tawamu saat aku iseng mencipratkan air sungai padamu. Suara tawa yang begitu manis menggelitik telingaku. Melihatmu tersenyum lebih lebar. Senyum yang telah lama kurindukan, setelah sebelumnya kau lebih banyak menangis._

_M—_

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Duduk di atas permadani rumput basah, berdua, berdampingan. Berpegang tangan, menautkan jemari, menggosokkan kaki dengan kaki sambil mencelupkannya pada riak sungai. Bersandar pada satu sama lain. Menggesek pipi dengan pipi, sembari memandangi cahaya mentari perlahan masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan yang memayungi air terjun dan hulu sungai. Bagai perhiasan, bagai dipantulkan oleh pecahan kaca-kaca kecil yang menggantung menjadi tirai, cahaya itu menyoroti percikan air sungai, menciptakan kilauan pada lekukan di sekitar bebatuan._

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Memejamkan mata sesaat, menikmati perpaduan harmoni semilir angin, suara hewan-hewan, debur air terjun, serta embus napas dan detak jantungmu._

_M and H—_

_._

_._

“Homura-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Siang ini Mama, Papa, dan Tatsuya mau datang menyusul ke villa kita.”

“Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka nanti.”

“Jangan. Homura-chan isirahat saja. Biar aku yang masak.”

“Aku tidak mau melihatmu sibuk sendiri tanpa berbuat apa-apa.”

“Kalau begitu, Homura-chan bantu aku mengambilkan bumbu saja, ya. Sekalian memberitahuku kalau cara masakku salah. Aku masih belajar. Hehe.”

“Oke.”

.

.

.

* * *

_Apakah gerangan bahagia itu?_

_._

_._

_._

“Homura-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Terima kasih, ya.”

“Eh? Terima kasih untuk apa?”

.

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Memilikimu dalam hidupku. Mensyukuri kisah-kisah yang tertulis bersamamu. Mengusahakan apapun agar kau kembali berbahagia, agar hidupmu tak lagi menyisakan kenangan pahit dan derita._

_Mengisi waktu bersamamu, selagi masih sempat._

_M—_

.

.

.

“Terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku sampai sekarang.”

“Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Madoka.”

“Ehehe. Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih saja.”

“Sungguh. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, atas segalanya. Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas semua kebaikanmu—”

“Tidak perlu begitu. Asalkan bisa bersama Homura-chan saja, aku sudah senang.”

“Ya. Aku juga. Selama ada kau, Madoka, aku baik-baik saja.”

.

.

.

_Bahagia adalah,_

_Berjumpa denganmu. Mengenalmu. Menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu._

_Mengenang hari-hari indah bersamamu, sebelum aku pergi nanti._

_H—_

.

.

.

“Pagi yang indah. Ya ‘kan, Homura-chan?”

“Iya.”

“Aku ingin mengingat pagi ini untuk selamanya.”

“Aku juga, Madoka.”

.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> "Shiawasette nani ka shira."   
> \-- Madoka and Homura on Madoka Magica Concept Trailer  
> .  
> .
> 
> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, balik lagi dengan short fic MadoHomu, yg saya tulis karena terinspirasi sama sepenggal kalimat dari Concept Trailernya (buat sequel Rebellion movie yg entah kapan keluarnya :''(( ). Sekaligus saya pengin bikin casual non-magic AU yang santai dan fluffy--tapi karena saya nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu angst, yah... pada akhirnya tetep ada angstnya dikit :'D
> 
> Btw selama nulis ini saya baru bener-bener ngeh kalau di animenya, Madoka nggak pernah (atau jarang banget) nyebut lawan bicaranya dengan kata ganti kamu/kau ("anata"). Pasti langsung pake nama. (Homura-chan, Sayaka-chan, Mami-san, dst.) That's kinda cute tbh.
> 
> Anyway as always, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan terima kasih sudah membaca.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
